Hearts Leading Song
by Surrounded By Snow and Stupid
Summary: what if Xion was taken captrue by Siax and the only way to find her was to lision to her voice as she sings rated t for for Language
1. Taken

HEARTS CAPTIVATING SONG

DISCLAIMER: ICDEADPPLS DOSE NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR the 7th opening to bleach

_LINE DIVIDER_

CHAPTER 1 TAKEN

Xion's pov.

"You have a choice to make come with us willingly or all your friends die!" siax said smirking. "Fine." I replied to save him "but let me say good bye to some one." I finished walking to him as he picked me up bridal style I sent my spiritual self to Roxas. "Hey, Xion what's up?" his usual grin giving me no comfort "Roxas … i-i-i- I love you good bye…" I said. My see-though hand on his cheek as I gave him a kiss good bye giving him a clue I said: "gather all you r friends and they will help you find me beleave in me and you'll here a song from me guiding the way." He grabbed my hand but his went though it. retunig to my real body I was on a small cliff knowing what to do (being surrounded and all ) I stood at the end back facing the water and I fell into my watery prison still being able to breath I began to sing.

Roxas' pov **(A/N: Xion thinking will be bold italic so **_**death note**_** her singing will be italic so **_death note _**and Roxas will be regular so **death note.**)**

As we ran sora, kiri, axel and I began to here her voice singing

_**As I began I lifted my hand to no ware as I sunk lower.**_

_I try to escape before my shadow is fully cast_

_Flying away not bothering to notice my wings have fallen off_

Running in the direction of her voice

She continued

_I a sweet sent from far far away drifts a cross the street corner and I here a familiar voice calling out how much farther can we make it with only the wind's fleeting hopes to carry us _

_**My eyes widen as I fall even deeper knowing I will never see him again**_

_The world trembles like it wants to stop us taking every thing away. I'm not dreaming any more and we haven't done anything yet but we'll keep going!_

_**I close my eyes accepting my fate seeing his comforting grin in the back of my eyes.**_

Then it stopped and so did we making camp for the night.

Me: so this was just a tester let me know what you think and please this is my _**FIRST**_ story so go easy no flamers OR well'send 100000000000 heartless after you. you know boss heartless

Axel: ooooooooh O_o ur evil * ponts to Xion* Xion take it away

Xion: *makes puppy dog face*

Roxas: if you think it needs help GIVE HER SOME IDEAS! Send them by personal message please (got it memorized?)

Axel: hey thats my line


	2. A new ally and Axel has a girl friend?

Disclaimer; I don't own any thing! Except my axel shrine! I pop up in this chapter but the main pairing is still roxas x Xion

Charter two Disbelieving , a new ally and Axel has a girl friend?

Roxas' pov.

We were all doubting finding Xion we haven't heard her seance yesterday until we heard an angiletic voice like Xion's but it just wasn't the same. "Ahh.._.._" the voice sang. "In you and I, There's a new land, Angels in flight My Sanctuary, My Sanctuary, yeah where fears and lies melt away... Music will tie  
What's left of me, What's left of me now...wait is that you Axel-kun?" the voice sang/asked as a girl that looked like Xion but had long black hair a black sleeveless shirt black shorts and black converse shoes. She pounced on Axel and when she had stopped moving I saw that bright red wolf ears and tail.

"Aqua what are you doing here?" Axel asked her pulling her off him. " Want to help get my sister back seance you don't believe in her anymore" she replied look at the rest of us. "We do to!" Riku yelled

"No you don't If you did would be going east and know-" "axel who is she?" kairi asked cutting Aqua off.

"Shesmygirlfriend" he said really quickly I glared at him he turned redder then his hair he took a deep breath and said " She is my girl friend Got it memorized?" his blush getting deeper if possible. Aqua smiled " yes and I can help you non believers cause I'm a magnet to the people who took my sister!" she said looking from one to anther until I asked " why are they after you and xion?" she paled and replied "what element did Xion use most?" she asked me I pondered for a minute and said "water."

She looked sad and said "Xion and I are Elementals we are part animal and control one element Xion animal is the Cat and her element is water mine is the wolf and my element is fire I don't want to talk about this any more so I'll lead you in the direction of xion voice and try to believe in her." With that her ears and tail twitched and she stared sing along with xion. **(A/N: Xion singing alone will be ****bold italic so **_**got it memorized? **_**And Aqua will be italic so **_got it memorized? _**And them singing together will be underlined so **got it memorized? **Roxas will be normal so **got it memorized? **)**

_**What are here are the answers  
To the path chosen while you are here  
Here, it's alright as long as you have confidence and go on  
So that a rainbow will stretch across the asphalt  
After a very nature like end of the rain**_

_LONELY the wind blows  
FEELING I understood  
Even though the answer is not anywhere_

_CALL ME I understand  
WITH YOU Love is always  
A thing that's reciprocated_

FOR YOU

_~ chorus ~_  
Because surely someday, you are  
Meant to fly in that sky  
No matter how many times you stumble  
FOR YOU

_**What's important is one thing  
Having a dream  
Just do not close off your mind**_

_Even if you get hurt, you stifled you tears and endured it  
Because I came to see you like that from the closest point  
Even though you don't say anything, I understand  
How hard you have tried no matter when_

_**LONELY If you get lost  
TRY AGAIN however many times  
You can do it over**_

_I'M HERE I'm beside you  
BELIEVE ME It is a thing to  
Believe each other without fearing_

FOR YOU

_~ chorus ~_  
Because surely someday, you are  
Meant to fly in that sky  
No matter how many times you stumble  
FOR YOU

What's important is one thing  
Having a dream  
Just do not divert your eyes

The courage you've drawn out praises  
To treasures like none other  
It talks.  
Spread both your hands out now FLY

_~ chorus ~_  
Because surely someday, you are  
Meant to fly in that sky  
No matter how many times you stumble  
FOR YOU

What's important is one thing  
Having a dream  
Just do not close off your mind

She stoped singing and so did Xion then Aqua clapsed to the ground.

Me: ok lets stop there

Axel: why? It was getting to the good part!

Xion: Yea!

Roxas: Yea!

Me cuse I wanted to and Xion I have the power to make roxas DIE!

Xion: NOOOOO!

Axel: does any one smeel that pepper?

Me: nooo

Roxas :what are you talking about

Axel: you don't smell that?

Xion: no we don'

Axel: its like some one hit me on the head with a lead pot took me to a factory where they only sell two things pepper and a fan and they blow that pepper all over the room

Roxas: i have no comment

Xion: XD

Me: lol Aww Roxy have you been hanging out with zexy again

Roxas: maybe...

Axel: you see that's why I love her REVIEW!


End file.
